A Whole other world
by marvelgirl14
Summary: Chichi has had enough of Goku cheating on her and decides to go to another world where she can get away from him and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Today was Christmas eve and Chichi was at Capsule Corp. She went into the living room to see Goku and Bulma making out on the sofa, she then gasped " Goku!" she yelled with tears rolling down her face like a river. " Chichi I didn't know you were going to be here" Goku said surprised Chichi didn't say a thing, she just ran away, she ran out of the house, ( or mansion) and went to the railroad mining site that was nearby. 19 minutes later she made it outside the mining area, " **CHICHI!**" chichi turned around to see Goku flying in the air , " What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to mashing face with that **SLUT!"** chichi said silently crying. She then started to walk to the area," Chichi don't go down there, its to dangerous" " AND WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!" she yelled, in then mining area there was a big black cave that nobody knows where it lead to, it was abandoned years ago. Goku groaned in frustration, She then turned back around and walked to the dark area," **CHICHI DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!"** she then stopped in her tracks, " **YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!" **she then ran into the dark cave. ' Jerk, who does he think he is cheating on me, ON CHRISTMAS EVE!' chichi thought to herself, she was walking around in pitch black darkness, " ugh, I wish I had some light". An old woman in black robes and a lantern came up to her," Hello young lady, you seem upset" " yea, I am", "please, come with me". Chichi was debating whether she should follow a complete stranger, but she followed the old lady anyway. She followed the old woman to a big dark hole in the ground. " Just jump in, and all of your cares and worries will go away", Chichi looked down at it scared, she then looked to the old woman," This will make it all go away?" " Yep, you will in another kind of world". Chichi then closed her eyes and jumped down the hole, immediately she was knocked out. " Enjoy your time in the real world" the old woman said walking away from the black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chichi woke up in a dark alley . SHE then stood up and walked out of it, she then looked over and saw two guys running toward the guy then grabbed and pur a knife to her neck, Chichi tried to get out his hold but he was to strong, she then saw a guy in an iron suit come flying down to the three of them, " Put the innocent beautiful lady down". He tried to get to them but the robber then pushed the knife harder onto Chichi's neck which made it harder for her to breath, " COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL CUT HER THROAT!" . ' I do not have to put up with this' Chichi then powered up and was surrounded by red aura , Tony watched wide eyed. Chichi stomped on the robbers foot and which made him let go of her, she then jumped in the air and kicked the guy in the jaw, the guy then fell to the ground unconscious, she then turned to the other guy,she then powered up again made a hand motions and did a kamehema and incinerated him. She looked over and saw Tony with his mask off and looking at her with a surprised expression. She then took off running in the other direction.

* * *

**Sorry if my chapter are really short but I am going to start making longer ones**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you let mom leave!" , teenage Gohan said scratching his head nervously, " I tried to stop her But she wouldn't listen, I love your mother and I am going to go after her ". Goku then picked up Gohan off the couch, " you know what I don't understand dad," Goku then turned around to his son " what?" " If you love her so much, why did you get with Bulma and break her heart". Goku squinted his eyes and looked to the ground, shit...that was one question he couldn't answer right now. " I was just really stressed son" the two of them went out the front door on their journey to get Chichi back home.

* * *

Chichi kept running until she couldn't see them anymore, ' Where the hell am i?', " Hello" she quickly turned around to see Tony in his suit behind her, " That was quite impressive lady, what's your name?" Chichi then snorted " Why should I tell you" she spat, " has anybody ever told you that you are beautiful" he said lifting her head up by her chin, she rolled her eyes and pushed him away, " Nice try I'm not going to fall from your charms" . Tony decided he had to step it up a level, " You want me to leave alone?" Chichi quickly nodded desperately, " Okay let me dropped you off at home and I will leave you alone". Chichi just sat there silent and little angry that he was winning, Tony smiled " Alright baby why don't you come home with me" he said trying to hug her, Chichi pushed him off disgusted " we I would never go anywhere with you!". Tony then shrugged and started to fly to lift into the air, " Alright, good luck" he then started to fly off, " WAIT!" Tony smirked and went back down to her, " Yes" Chichi folded her arms angrily " I will go with you" Tony smiled carrying her bridal style and flying off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku and Gohan were inside Capsule Corp, " Come on vegeta, we are going to need an extra hand looking for my wife," " ex" Gohan muttered under his breath which luckily wasn't heard by Goku." Why on earth should I help you two clowns look for that annoying harpy", Bulma then came into the living room carrying Trunks," Vegeta, it's your turn to change Trunks diaper", Vegeta then looked to Goku and Gohan, " Fine, I will help you find her". The three of them then ran out of the mansion," VEGETA!"

* * *

"So Mulan, I am going to ask this again, what is your name?", Tony asked carrying Chichi bridal style, " Why do you wanna know my name so badly" " You just beat the living shit out of two full grown men and used some weird powers, I am pretty sure any person on this planet would want to know the name of such a woman.". " my name is Chichi" she said full of pride, she is the strongest female on the planet, she just had to take a break from fighting because she was going to start a family, Chichi saddened when her thoughts went to Gohan, her poor little son, she really missed him, he always helped her with the chores, always willing to help her, when Goku was out training. " Where are you from?" Chichi looked at him annoyed," Why do you wanna know everything about me?" " I just wanna get to know you better since we are going to be working together" "**what** " Tony then smiled, " We're here". Right now they were outside a tall building with letters on the top of it that spelled out ,'STARK', ' Talk about self centered' Chichi thought to herself as they went into the building. " How long have you been a fighter?", Chichi groaned, now she had had enough this was the last question she was answering, " Ever since I was a little girl, NOW NO MORE QUESTIONS!" She yelled in his face as he put his hands up in defense, " Alright, jeez" he said as he lead her into the elevator. While they were in the elevator Tony observed Chichi, she looked to delicate to be a fighter, if he hadn't have seen it himself he would of never believed it, he was about to touch ass until Chichi grabbed his arm, " Touch me and I will break your God Damn neck" all Tony could do was smile, she was different from all the other girls he's seen.


	5. Chapter 5 The Avengers

Chichi looked over at Tony, " Now it is my turn to ask questions, first, what did you mean by ' working together' ", " You have no place to stay right?", she nodded slightly being stubborn. Tony just looked at her in disbelief, " You are the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life", Chichi got angred and got in his face, " You better watch what you say buddy!" she yelled at him with her fists clenched at her sides, " What are you gonna do, little lady?" he said back in her face, smirking, he loved making her angry. Not having time enough to think of what to say she just spat, " Go fuck yourself" crossing her arms, " I can't", Chichi looked at him, " And why not!", he then pulled her closer to him, " It wouldn't be fun without you there to help". She pushed him off her angry as he laughed, she swore, whatever she said he would have a comeback, he made her want to pull her hair out, but this is the only place she had to stay so she had to put up with it, right? When Tony was done laughing he looked over to Chichi, " You are going to love the others, but you don't have't to like Steve, he doesn't even know how to use a damn computer, he's been frozen in an iceberg for 70 years", Chichi flinched at that last part. " What?", the elevator doors opened, " And here we are" Tony said dragging Chichi around, " Let go! I don't need a guider!" Chichi said trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go, " Could you please chill out, after you hae met the others I will", Chichi just rolled her eyes, she could tell that he was going to make her life a living hell. They went into a room where there were four other people, one was a woman, she had red hair and was wearing some sort of spy suit? All the others were men, one was wearing some sort of armor and had a red cape and was carrying a big hammer, he had blond shoulder length hair, another had short curly hair, he was wearing glasses and dressed casually, another guy had blonde hair that looked like a mohawk, ( thats what she thought), he a box of arrows on his chair and a bow next to him, the last one had a red white and blue suit on and had blonde hair with a shield next to him. Tony sat down with them as Chichi stood there, everyone was staring at the two in silence, " Sit down" " No", Tony sighed as he pulled her down next to him, " Hey!" she said to him, " Tony?" The man with glasses said, " Yea" he answered casually, " Who's this?" " This is Chichi, she needed a placd to stay so-" the guy just face palmed. The woman stepped in, " Tony, she's not a stray dog, you can't just take people off the street and let them live-" he put hid hand stopping her, " You didn't let me finish", she just sighed and leaned back, " Continue". He then put Chichi on his lap, " Hey put me down!" but he ignored her, " While i was running after two robbers, they came across Chichi and threatned her, but she beat the living shit out of the guy, and she used some wierd powers and turned the guy to dust, literally! So i thought, hey, we could use another woman like that on our team, so i took her here". Chichi looked at him, " Oh so thats the reason why you're letting me stay here, I thought it was out of the kindess of your heart", " Kindess?!" the other four burst into laughter, " Well I had other reasons" he said running his hands down her body, Chichi pushed him blushing madly which made him burst into laughter as well. When they were all done laughing, " Okay we are going to see if she is really is what you say she is tommorrow, I bet she's had a long day and needs some rest", " Who are you going to share a room with?" Tony asked her, Chichi looked at him like he was stupid, " Well who the hell do you think I am going to choose!? I choose her!" Chichi yelled at Tony pointing to the red haired woman as Tony covered his ears. " You don't have't to yell, I am right in front of you, you are going to make me go deaf harpy." Chichi froze when he said that, thats what Vegeta used to call her back home whenever she got on his nerves, which was basically all the time. " Don't call me that again, you understand me?" she said in a motherly way, " What, did i upset you?", Chichi growled at him, she was going to say something else until the other woman pulled her off him, " Lay off Stark, she's had enough of your stupidity for one day", Tony just smiled at Chichi which made her roll her eyes. The woman took Chichi down a hallway, " My room is down this hallway, you don't know how good it feels to finally have another woman on this team", Chichi smiled, " I know what you mean". " By the way, My name Natasha, the guy with the hammer is Thor, the one with the glasses is Bruce, the one with the bow and arrows is Clint, the one wearing the flag sui. is Steve, and I am guessing you already know the idiot himself." Chichi laughed, " Alright Natasha", she had a feeling she and Natasha would be great friends.


End file.
